


"What's mine is yours."

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno, ooc, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are caught between the needs of a potential redrom partner and blackrom partner. And both are really, really….needy. Time to reluctantly give up your dignity for your possible quadrant-fillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What's mine is yours."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ~~I'm sorry for shitty porn~~   
>    
>  (uploaded from tumblr)

\---

You tilt your head from side to side, trying to get the crick out of it and failing. With an irritated growl you roughly massage at it only making it worse for you. You bite your lip in pain.

“Need help there?”

You turn your neck just a little bit to see your dancestor right behind you. You sigh and concede. He chuckled and begins to rub your neck smoothly and softly. You sigh in relief and let out a little moan of relaxed pleasure. He smirks but you don’t notice it. It wasn’t until you felt his lips press against your neck that you knew of his actual intentions. But it felt good. Really good. So you moved your head and showed off more of your neck. He blinked in surprise but continued licking at you, moving your head back so he could nibble at your collar bone.

You huff and shift, taking his mouth into yours. He hummed, pleased, and your wrap your arms around his neck and thrust your tongue into his mouth. You draw his into your own and hold him close because you know what you want and you know what he wants. And that was the same thing.

His hand was at the hem of your shirt making teasing circles with his fingers. Your fins flap a little quicker and there’s a stirring in your stomach. You move over the couch-head and wrap your legs around his waist, sucking at his jugular and whispering to him.

“What are you playin’ at, Cro?”; “Stop teasin’ and hurry up.”; “Cronus. Please. I really think we should-.”

The final sentence was interrupted by a click of the door and it opening. Your eyes widen and your fins are flapping in embarrassment since you were in a very compromising situation. You stared at Sollux who stared back and then turned to Cronus.

“Sup,” he greeted dully with his lisp. Your throat is numb and dry and you couldn’t form words.

“Hey,” Cronus replied. Sollux smirked and leaned on the door which he closed behind him.

“Please don’t stop on my account,” he said, waving his hand. “This whole voyeuristic humiliation thing is working in my favor right now.”

“Blackrom huh?” Cronus said with his own smirk, holding Eridan close to his chest.

“Yeah. Can’t give up being an asshole to a highblooded one,” Sollux shrugged. “You redrom?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Cronus answered. “We might just be a casual fuck.”

“Please,” Sollux scoffed. “Casual fucks with this guy? You’ll want him for sweeps. He has a pretty good face while pailing.”

“Don’t I know it,” Cronus smirked. Sollux blinked before giving Cronus a chuckle. Sollux then proceeded to sit down on the chair opposite them, legs crossed and hands in his lap as he leaned back.

“Go on. I want to see if he makes a different face from when he’s with me,” Sollux said. He inclined his head and smiled darkly at the worried look on your face. Cronus caught on to something because he complied, kissing you hard and deep and you were writhing because it was so damn hot.

He continued from where you left off, tugging at your shirt and lifting it up inch by inch, giving your gills a good tug and fingering them lightly. You mewled and snapped your head back and your hips forward. You were vaguely aware that Sollux was still there but continued with your random bursts of forgetfulness when Cronus was attending to the way your body was being so erotic.

A hand - his hand - slipped under your shirt and tweaked at a purple bud beneath the fabric. You gasp and scratch at his hands, your arm slinging across his neck behind you. You gasp as his hands travel down to your pants and just ghost over your bulge. He cups the growing pulsating mass and rubs it up and down, slowly and sensually. You melt into his arms and become a heated and panting mess with beads of purple-tinted tears running out of your eyes. He gropes at the lines in your pants your arousal is making and makes thrusting motions through the fabric. You cry out because of how good yet how unsatisfying it feels.

“Cronus!” you whine. Your tongue is sticking out as you pant and he licks at your open mouth, engulfing it with his own. Your moans are swallowed as your mouths move against each other and his thrust get a little quicker with its pace. But it wasn’t enough. So you guided his hand into your pants and let your tentabulge wrap its sticky self around his hand. You purr and he gripped the base with his fingers tightly before releasing his grip as he traveled upwards on your shaft.

“Fuck!” you hissed. The genetic pre-release is coating his fingers and your member and you take the time to turn to him, coating your own fingers with some of your stick, hot alien-cum. You gently suck at them, licking your lips and looking at him with hooded eyes and shining skin.

“Come on Cro. Give it to me already,” you say with a whiny tone. You could feel his pants move and reach for it.

“I’ll help with that.”

”!!”

You blink and turn to a mouth full of another mouth. You fully remember Sollux was watching and you twitched with arousal again. He kisses you rough and hard, teeth and tongues clashing. He released you and turned to Cronus.

“Hope you don’t mind,” he said gruffly. He shook his head.

“Not at all,” Cronus said with a shrug. Sollux smirked in victory and grabbed your head, roughly kissing your breath away and Cronus went on with his ministrations on your member. Cronus kissed the tip softly before running a finger along the slit of your nook. You shudder and yelp when Sollux is assaulting your gills and nipples, prodding and pinching the parts respectively.

“S-Sol!” you mewl, almost crying about the confusing amounts of pain and pleasure you were receiving. The rough play that Sollux was giving you was intense and fiery with his psiioniics kicking it and pinching you right where it felt horribly good. And the Cronus was taking it teasingly slow when you knew he was just as horny for you. And you didn’t stop him because it felt good just almost reaching the end of your round before he stops and lets the urge die down but still remain.

Clothes were fully removed and pillows were shifted as well as positions and you were on all fours, head to a kneeling Sollux and ass sticking up and being played with by Cronus. You grab the twintipped alien-cock in front of your face and press a finger into the little gap between the two tips. You then grabbed it by its base and licked at the split, biting at it. He groaned in pleasure and you took the thing half way, bobbing at roughly the same length. He grabbed the back of your head and intertwined his fingers into your hair and grabbed your horns, shoving his member deeper into your mouth. You do just that and deepthroat it even though it burns. The feeler was probing the inside of your throat and you mumble cries of pleasure.

Cronus went about things in a flippant and easy manner, teasing your nook with his tongue and biting and sucking at it. Your eyes widen as you felt the the tongue slip inside you then back out the graze the opening only to plunge itself back in again. His fingers wrap around your member and jerk you slowly, almost tantalizingly so. You grab his hand to make him go faster but he only squeezed harder and used that pressure to go slower. His other hand was being run up and down the side of your ass and thighs and occasionally prodded at your opening. You were soaking wet down there with your stick-hot release and your dancestor’s saliva and you reached down to your nook because he was being too slow for you. You inserted a finger and with just that did a small spurt of your genetics fly out onto your stomach. Your arousal grew when you imagined how much would come out if you put more in.

You balance on your remaining arm but your were trembling and your legs were about to give way and COD DAMN it felt so sickeningly good.

“Fuck!” Sollux hissed, thrusting into your mouth. The thrust grew less timely and more erratic before he made you take all of him and release his load into your mouth.

“S-Sol,” You gurgled, swallowing it all. You had no idea how erotic you looked and that was alright since he was kissing you hard again. He bit at your neck, licking at your gills and running his double-tongue over and in between. And then your hips snapped. You fell and your legs widened as you felt Cronus finally stick it in a give it to you. You were grabbed by your limp arms and forced flush against his chest, bouncing up and down on him. Sollux’s head was bobbing up and down as he took your bulge into his mouth, sucking hard and making his teeth scrape the sides. You squirted in his mouth and he licked it up, wiping his chin and forcing you to taste yourself.

He released you as you cry out, climaxing again and feeling Cronus also release inside of you, filling you up. It was so disgusting how slutty you felt. But the feeling only grew when Sollux nudged you and spoke to Cronus.

“Move over. I’d like a go,” he said. Cronus grabbed you so your chest was on his. His hands moved to your ass and spread your cheeks. You whimper and gasp, trying to hold them close but he just thrust up into you and you lost all will to fight.

“Take him from there then. I’m not done,” Cronus smirked. Sollux chuckled, probing your ass with his tongue before positioning himself over your other entrance.

He thrust inside you without warning and the bottom half of your body was hot as lava, burning and hurting in the most pleasurable way. You throw your arms over Cronus, tonguing him and whimpering. Their thrusts came at a pace where it was Cronus, then Sollux, then Cronus, then Sollux again. There wasn’t a moment where you weren’t prodded on the inside and Sollux grabbed your member while Cronus held your hips.

You three were aware that you were going to orgasm again and timed each other so that it all happened at once. Cronus and Sollux where pushing in to the hilt at the same time so you were full with all of them at once. Your hand moved to your member and you held onto tight, scraping up and down on its shaft and making sure it hit the base every time they where fully in you.

With a few more seconds left in you, you topple on Cronus, bringing Sollux down with you, and let their hips snap and squeeze you between them.

“Cro-, Sol-!” you cried wantonly. The both grunted but you couldn’t keep it in. “Ah! Cod! Please! Harder! Faster! Oh God, please keep goin’!” You felt your stomach tighten, loving the sound of your moans and the pleasure being received.

“Fuck!” you all hissed in some sort of unison. Your back arched in, Cronus’s up and Sollux towards you and they spilled their load all inside of you. The weight of pleasure in your stomach was replaced with the weight of theirs in physical form.

Sollux took himself out and moved to the other side of the couch, panting and gasping for air. Cronus also removed himself from your nook but just laid there. You were still on top of him and you could feel his heart beating quickly, his chest heaving up and down. Yours was the same but much, much faster.

“Well,” Sollux croaked, dehydrated. He held a pleased grin similar to Cronus’s smirk.

“Never thought I would be lucky enough to land a threesome,” Cronus wheezed and chuckled.

“I never thought that the Princess would be so slutty and let us do that,” Sollux commented. You shoot a tired glare at him before curling up to Cronus.

“Fuck you both. And don’t even bother saying I already have,” you mutter. You gulp, hoping the saliva will hydrate your dry throat.

“I’m washing off and leaving you two to your fucking after-sex cuddling shit,” Sollux said. He stood up and went to walk past you but you grabbed him first.

“Thanks for joining dickwad,” you say, licking the trail of alien-jizz that was a mix of yours and his right off his stomach. You kiss at it before letting him leave.

“Yeah. Enjoy fucking your flush-bud there. Just remember you’ll always come back to me ED,” Sollux said, picking up his clothing and going out the back door. “Hate sex is great sex!”

You chuck a pillow at the retreating, laughing back and sigh nuzzling Cronus. He gave a light laugh.

“I swear if this becomes a usual thing I will kill both of you,” you growl, feeling yourself slip away from fatigue.

“I promise it won’t” he says. He hugs you close and drops a light kiss on your head. “I want you all to myself.”

“Jealous?”

“Never.”

“Needy douchebags, you two are.”

“Only for you.”

You chuckle and finally faint.

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** MOTHERFUCKING TITS YES I AM DONE!  
>  **WW:** -flips a table and pirouettes off the motherfucking handle-  
>  **WW:** LOVE ME BETCHES!


End file.
